


Sleepover

by Kyarix (burritooru)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, One Shot, Reader Insert, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritooru/pseuds/Kyarix
Summary: You and Kuroo have a sleepovernote: this is one of the requests from my Tumblr blog
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, kuroo tetsurou x reader
Kudos: 93





	Sleepover

You and Kuroo had both had quite a busy week. Assignments, tests and practices piling up causing you both to feel very stressed. During your last class your phone buzzed in your pocket, you glanced up to peek at your teacher to see if they were paying attention; luckily for you they turned their backs towards the class and were drumming on about enzymes and their interactions.

Tetsū : Are you free tonight? I’d love for you to come sleepover? Pretty please?

Your bored expression quickly faded into a wide smile, before you knew it you were already typing out a response to your boyfriend.

I’d love to, see you tonight, I love you!

You quickly slipped your phone into the front pocket of your bag and lifted your head up to jot down the notes your teacher had written on the board, smile still lingering on your face at tonights prospects.

7 pm really couldn’t come fast enough, so when you finally got home around six, you were pacing around, waiting. You’d already had dinner and you were now impatiently trotting around your room, hoping that magically, if you tried hard enough, it would be 7 pm. It was the earliest you could leave since that’s when Kuroo’s practice ended on fridays. You came to a quick halt in your room, the overnight bag! Scurrying to your feet you opened the closet in your room and dragged out a large overnight bag, placing your necessities in there. You lifted the bag up, and carefully went down the stairs to say goodbye to your mother for the night as well as to tell her you’d be back somewhere around the afternoon tomorrow.

It was quite chilly outside when you stepped out, luckily you and Kuroo lived in the same neighbourhood so you didn’t have to go very far anyway. Each step closer to his house made you more excited to finally have some alone time with him; not that spending time with the volleybal team wasn’t fun, but there was something about one- on- one time that couldn’t be beaten.

Arriving at the familiar house at the end of the street, you knocked, and his father opened the door with a small smile.

“Y/N, you’re back! Nice to see you, how’ve you been?” he moved aside to let you in and gently closed the door behind you. Hoisting the bag up a bit higher you happily looked up, “I’ve been great sir! Glad to be here again”. Kuroo’s father chuckled, “well you know where to find him don’t you?”. You nodded, “yes I do! Have a good night sir”

You didn’t even have time to open the door as it flung open right in front of you,

“Y/N! Finally!” The raven-haired boys smile was contagious, you giggled, dropping your bag and letting yourself be engulfed in his arms, relishing in the warm and comforting feeling.

“I missed you Tetsu” your voice slightly muffled against the fabric of his shirt, he stroked your hair gently then pulled away and gave you a kiss on the forehead.

“I missed you too Kitten, let’s spend some well-deserved time together” he gently took your hand, your bag in the other, and pulled you inside his room.

Not too much later you could both be found on his bed, tangled in a mess of pillows and blankets as you were both playing a round of Mario kart. You comfortably leaned against his chest while teasing him about being 6thwhile you were in 1stposition. He huffed, “not fair! I got hit by the blue flying shell!”.

“That’s not my fault is it? Just don’t suck at the game” you giggled, the game ended with you placing first and Kuroo placing fourth.

“I demand a kiss as compensation,” crossing his arms he peaked at you with mock sadness.

“Hershey kiss?” teasing you leaned closer,

“Y/N! I’m serious, my ego has just suffered a huge loss!”

Shaking your head, you leaned in even closer, cupping his cheek in your hand and giving him a long and tender kiss. As you pulled away, he wrapped his arms around you and let himself fall down onto the bed, pulling you in closer and turning the lights off by reaching over.

You both laid there for a while, enjoying the closeness and each other’s company. You noticed that your boyfriend was beginning to drift away while you were softly running your hand through his hair.

“Goodnight Tetsū, I love you”, you softly whispered.

“I love you too, (Y/N)”


End file.
